Through The Murky Waters:Champion
by keenbeanz
Summary: "I want to be the greatest." She nods her head and holds his hand, he watches the hand and she watches his face. "You will be greater than Achilles." Percy/Nike and Percy/Annabeth


**Hey guys this was Suggested by a guest known as Guess Who. **

**Hope you enjoy and yeah this is a little all over the place and I did find it hard to write.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Champion.

It was a word Percy was not use to in the sense that it was used, but he supposed he could get use to it especially with who is was championed for, that practically meant he couldn't lose.

And yeah he liked those odds.

In fact he loved those odds.

He looks back up towards the goddess and smiles up at her he was going to prove that he was perfect for the job so he put on his 'winning' smile.

"I accept."

* * *

"What do you want out of this?"

She asks her eyes boring into his and he knows what he wants and so does she, they always want it.

"I want to be the greatest."

She nods her head and holds his hand, he watches the hand and she watches his face.

"You will be greater than Achilles."

* * *

He is standing next to her inside the arena, it is midnight and he is scared the Harpies will get to him again but she reassures him that they will not hurt her champion.

They are laughing at something and he doesn't really remember what it is but he knows that when her hand lands on his shoulder and she gives it a slight squeeze, he knows he is in trouble and that he should stop.

But he doesn't.

He doesn't think of the repercussions.

He just laughs with her ignoring the pang in his chest and how he knows this is wrong and that he shouldn't be sending the goddess these signals.

Because his heart belongs to another.

He brushes her off with a comment on how he they should begin their training.

Her eyes are on him always, from when he moves and picks up his sword to three hours later when he is asleep in his bed, his hands curled around a necklace with clay beads.

* * *

"She comes back tomorrow." He says conversationally, his hands behind his head as he basks in the afternoon sun.

She sits next to him and frowns, she knows what this means, she knows that means her time with him will be shortened, that his willingness to train and spend time with his patron will virtually disappear.

She smiles back at him and he misses the way her eyes seem to dim.

"I know."

* * *

She is sitting in his cabin, calling out drills and watching him deflect and attack his invisible enemies, whilst trying not to break any of the furniture in the house.

Sweat beads along his forehead as he grunts and thrusts his sword into thin air.

"You will be greater than Achilles." She says to him once he has stopped and he smiles at her, it is warm and brilliant.

"I hope to be." He says and she places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

It is the only contact she can get with him, but it is enough.

"You do have my blessing." She says and he sits beside her, looking out of the window with a slight smile.

Slowly he turns his head to look at her as his smile grows and she thinks he is looking at her, she can feel the warmth of a blush flood through her, its golden texture warming her body and she shifts towards him.

But he gets up and bounds to the door.

"Annabeth is here."

And he is gone out the door.

She only just stops the tears.

* * *

"I don't want to practice." He mumbles one morning and she looks shocked for a moment before slowly regaining composure.

He has never once said that during his tutelage.

He has changed since the blonde came back, she doesn't like it.

She needs her champion.

"Get up and practice."

She commands and slowly he rolls out of bed with a groan.

"You're lucky you're pretty."

She doesn't stop the smile.

* * *

He comes back to his cabin crying one night his eyes bloodshot and his cheeks watery. She sits on one of the spare beds and watches him in confusion.

He drops to the bed throwing a pillow over his head, and he tells her to go away to leave him, but she doesn't, she never leaves him.

Slowly she coaxes him to tell her what happened and he does, his voice breaks with every new sentence and he is slow, but she doesn't pressure him she is patient he hands combing the hair out of his eyes.

"She broke up with me, Nike. She broke up with me."

She brushes the tears away and kisses him softly, he watches her shocked and confused and she almost regrets going in for another kiss until he pulls her face to his and moves his body so that she is in between him and the bed.

She lets him take her that night.

* * *

The love affair doesn't last long much to her confusion.

But the training continues, and he laughs at her jokes more often now, and he is paying more attention to what he needs to do.

And she tells him.

She soothes him when he gets angry.

She sees herself as his lover.

He sees her as his mother.

She moves in to kiss him one day and he moves back in shock.

"I'm sorry it was a mistake." He says and they both know what he is talking about.

She throws a chair at him.

He runs away.

She doesn't see him in months.

She doesn't look for him.

* * *

She cries and allows him to keep the gift she has given him, and he wins every battle.

He never loses.

He is greater than Achilles.

He comes to Olympus one day, his dark hair curls around his face his eyes bore into everything with bleak face and even bleaker smile.

He is accepts the offer to lead the armies against their newest threats and he leaves without a glance at the goddess of victory.

She cries when he leaves.

No one knows what to do.

No one ever knows what to do.

* * *

She hears of his bleak attitude and how he willingly puts lives in risk to get his goal.

She learns of the way he fights.

Swift and elegant while being dangerous and blood thirsty.

She hears of his pride and how it grows with every successful mission and she fears for him.

She visits him many times and each time he orders her away with a growl.

She knows she should destroy him.

To kill the monster she helped create.

But she can't.

She still loves him.

So she leaves each time with a broken heart and a blossoming bruise.

Then one day she hears of a blonde grey eyed angel.

And she grinds her teeth in anger.

* * *

He comes back a few years later; she can see how the years have fared on his skin, the way it crinkles when he smiles around his eyes and his mouth.

"I must remove myself from service."

Everyone allows it; they nod their heads and send him off with a smile.

And the meeting continues, no one notices her as she slips out of the room.

No one notices her as she follows him to a small apartment.

No one notices her crying in the corner when she sees him with that woman, his hands caress her rounding belly and he laughs with her at what no doubt is the baby kicking.

She leaves her Achilles alone then.

She leaves her Achilles with his Patroclus.

And she cries for her champion.

She cries for him to return to her.

But he never does.

**Please tell me what you thought.**


End file.
